


If You Think I'm Cute You Should See My Mum

by demoka



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows Addison will look at it with disdain, but it’s way too cute to resist. I know this is probably very OC but in my defense this IS my first Addison/Meredith! I just want Addie to be happy. XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Think I'm Cute You Should See My Mum

Meredith stared at the garment. She knew that she shouldn’t even be standing in this particular shop, but the little t-shirt looked so cute. It was little. It was cute. And it was making her smile. It was also a very bad idea. Meredith knew that Addison would kill her for buying clothes from a department store. Meredith knew that Addison would throw the little scrap of cloth into the bin. Meredith knew that Addison wanted the best for their daughter. She knew that Addison only wanted to give one year old Hannah the best that they could afford, and that definitely meant Osh Kosh instead of Sears.

No. The grip of cuteness was too strong to resist. Meredith would just have to deal with Addison staring with disbelief at the tiny top.

 

\----------

 

‘I’m back, and I’ve got something for Hannah!’

‘Did you get those scotch fillets?’

‘Oh yeah. Um, they had beef and lamb scotch fillets. I didn’t know which ones you wanted, so I got two pieces of both.’

Addison seemed exasperated, but no more than usual. Meredith gave her lover a sheepish grin. Addison was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with Hannah in her arms.

‘And I didn’t ring you because I had left my phone on the dresser.’

‘I know. I realised that when I tried to ring you because I was a little worried since you were gone much longer than I thought you would be.’

‘Okay, I admit one whole hour seems strange, but I had to really think about it.’

Addison’s faux- disappointed expression turned into confusion.

‘About the scotch fillets?’

‘No, about my purchase for Hannah!’

Meredith smiled again as she watched Hannah gurgle, causing Addison to look at their child, cooing and rubbing her nose against Hannah’s. Meredith nearly gulped at the suspicious look Addison shot her way.

‘And what is this purchase?’

Meredith, making sure to keep the bag behind her, pulls out the baby t-shirt. Addison laughs at the sight of it. If You Think I’m Cute You Should See My Mum.

‘I know you said you didn’t want to buy her clothes from department stores, but it was just so cute and it reminded me of her, and then it reminded me of how much I love you because I do think you are cute. I think the both of you are cute…’

Meredith’s ramble is finally cut off by Addison leaping forward to deliver a passionate kiss. Hannah waves her hands above her head, desperate to grab on to Meredith’s hair. She succeeds and causes Meredith to yelp and pull away from the kiss. Hannah has a surprisingly strong grip. When they had first discovered this quality that was inherent in their sandy haired daughter, Addison had declared that she would have even steadier hands than either of them. She believed that Hannah would also become a world class surgeon.

‘It’s fine. I think it’s sweet that you couldn’t help but buy this.’

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief. Addison kissed Hannah on the cheek and then kissed Meredith on her forehead.

‘You don’t need to check with me, I trust your judgement, Meredith.’

Meredith smiled again, feeling so utterly elated at the warm feeling in her stomach.

‘Just don’t go to Sears too often, okay? I’m pretty sure I have bought enough clothes for Hannah.’

‘Yes, Doctor Montgomery.’

Addison’s eyes darkened lustfully at Meredith’s breathy tone. She leaned in and nibbled an earlobe.

‘I’ll get you for that later… But now, it’s dinner time! Mmm! Hannah, guess what you’re having tonight? Mashed sweet potatoes and mushy peas! Mmm!’

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic. I disclaim everything.


End file.
